Le bruit d'un coeur qui tremble
by Petitchachat
Summary: Alors qu'elle vit ce qui seront sans doute les dernières semaines de son existence, Hinata fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser ses certitudes et illuminer son quotidien. Mais une grenade peut-elle se permettre d'aimer ?


Bonjour à tous !

Alors j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, c'est la toute première fois que je publie sur , pendant presque 3 ans j'ai publié des écrits sur un blog dont le lien est sur mon profil, si ça vous intéresse!

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bruit d'un cœur qui tremble :

Au fond, je savais que s'en était fini pour moi. Ce bruit incessant, mon cœur qui s'éteignait aussi vite que la vie me quittait, me rappelait que l'essentiel avait été de vivre, au moins un instant. Les médecins s'agitaient autours de mon corps inerte, l'un d'eux me posait des questions inutiles, probablement pour me garder éveillée. Mais je ne répondais pas, je me contentais de sourire. C'était beau, l'agonie. Comme le premier battement d'aile d'un oisillon, ça ne pouvait être que le commencement de quelque chose de meilleur.

Mon regard s'étouffe dans les abysses d'un océan trop profond, les formes se désintègrent, tout n'est qu'ombres et lumières. C'est dans ses pupilles que je me retrouve, et c'est mon reflet que j'y vois. Je ne suis cependant pas cette mourante, mais celle que je semblais être alors : une enfant qui déjà se savait condamnée.

Ces murs enchevêtrés de peinture blanche, je les reconnais comme le lieu clef de mes dernières années de vie. Ils me semblent anormalement clair, et accueillant. Un peu plus loin, je suis assise sur une rangée de sièges en plastique capitonné, je tiens dans mes mains mes résultats d'examens. Mon visage ne paraît pas inquiet, ni heureux cela dit, je vois dans mon regard vide un autre genre de crainte : comme le pressentiment d'un jour nouveau. Mes doigts tapotent l'épaisse enveloppe, et je regarde les gens. Normaux, invisible, malheureux. L'accablant portrait d'une société qui effraie. Mes yeux s'assombrissent à leur tour, à tel point qu'ils s'aveuglent au soleil qui se presse au milieu de la foule. Comment manquer pareil lumière ?

Par chance, l'heureux s'arrête à peine plus loin de moi et s'assoit à une place d'intervalle. Mes iris s'arrachent aux pensées noires et le dévisagent un moment. Mes sourcils se froncent : tant de clarté me met en colère. Le bonheur de ce garçon me renvoie à mon avenir funeste. Il me lance un coup d'œil, probablement a-t-il remarqué mon comportement. Avant même que je ne détourne le regard, il me sourit et je me détends soudainement. Comme s'il agissait comme de la morphine à mon égard, sa présence, son sourire, m'apaise.

\- Bonjour ! Me lance-t-il, joyeux

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement, troublée par cette attitude à la fois désinvolte et agréable. Il attend, impatient, ne me quittant des yeux.

\- … Bonjour. Je lâche finalement

Il paraît satisfait que je réponde, et je souris à mon tour. L'inconnu contourne le siège qui nous sépare et s'installe à mes côtés. Je remarque alors son irrépressible sourire qui m'intrigue autant qu'il me rassure.

\- Vous allez bien ? Rajoute-t-il de la même façon que si nous nous étions toujours connus. Sur ce point peut-être n'avait-il pas tord, d'ailleurs.

Le vouvoiement m'intrigue, cette mise à distance alors que nous semblons tout deux d'âge équivalent, place un genre de respect dans la conversation. Rieuse, j'analyse la question rapidement et lui réplique en entrant dans son jeu :

\- Bien, merci. Et vous ?

Son visage se fige soudainement : il ne semble pas me croire. Son regard perse mes pensées comme s'il arrivait à passer au travers. Je me sens nue face à une telle observation et ses lèvres se plissent par l'intensité de sa réflexion.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Je ne me sens pas la force, ni l'envie de lui mentir. Inlassablement, j'avais répété les mêmes mots, prétendant que ma santé de fer ne faillirait pas et que ma présence ici n'était due qu'à un examen de routine. Mais feindre ne m'apporterais rien cette fois-ci : je savais qu'il comprendrait avec, ou sans ironie funeste.

\- Je vais mourir, j'affirme d'une moue indifférente : avec le temps je m'étais habituée à ce fait inévitable.

Sa réaction est des plus inattendues : il se met à rire. Pas un rire jaune, comme ce à quoi je me préparais, mais un rire sincère et éclatant.

\- Je le sais bien que vous allez mourir. me dit-il, Ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde.

C'est à ce moment précis, que je comprends que ce rire cache la pleine conscience de mon état. Car naïf il ne l'est pas. Et il me comprend mieux que personne. Subitement, je le surprends à me dire :

\- La mort est une destinée commune à tous. Peu importe de quelle façon on y arrive. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous apprends à vivre et à chérir chaque instant. C'est une belle prison qui noirci le mot liberté que l'on assimile à tort à la vie. La vrai liberté ne peut être que si on a conscience de sa mort et qu'on ne cherche pas à la fuir.

Je plisse les yeux. Ces affirmations ne me plaisent guerre car trop juste, trop désinvoltes et inconscientes aux destins funeste que certains connaissent. Comment peut-il m'enseigner les valeurs de la vie alors même que la mienne prendra fin dans les prochains mois ? Qui était-il pour faire cela ?

\- Croyez-moi, je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire du mal. Je me garde bien de ressembler à ses moralisateurs qui pensent tout savoir. Rectifia-t-il semblant saisir l'impact de ses mots à mon égard

\- Pourtant c'est exactement ce que vous semblez être. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

En écho à mes mots, je me lève et prends un pas rapide, non sans espérer étrangement qu'il me retienne. Et avant même que j'ai le temps de faire trois mètres, mon bras droit est retenu en arrière. Et c'est presque inconsciemment que je me retourne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. J'y remarque les petites perles marines qui s'y noient, et je coure les y rejoindre. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent comme pour lui demander de me lâcher, les sons ne viennent pas. Je suis subjuguée par sa beauté, et son aisance naturelle.

\- Laissez-moi vous persuader. Me hèle-t-il

Malgré ma raison, j'acquiesce sans piper mot.

\- Naruto Uzumaki. Achève l'inconnu désormais connu en me tendant une main amicale

Je m'en empare avec une légère hésitation. Le sang monte dans mes joues, et je détourne mon visage de lui par timidité. Ma paume lâche la sienne, et je rejoins, non sans peine, le guichet de l'hôpital. Une infirmière vient à ma rencontre, et me guide jusqu'à ma nouvelle demeure, la dernière. Avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur qui m'y mènera, je jette un regard une dernière fois par dessus mon épaule, ses prunelles sont sur moi et brillent d'une lueur étrange, que je ne leur connaissais pas : une douleur des plus profondes. Oui, il le savait : j'allais mourir.

L'image se floute. Le tourbillon de lumière revient et m'emporte au-delà de cet instant. Tout défile devant mes yeux impuissants : ô combien j'aurais aimer les savourer une fois encore. Mais l'heure n'est pas arrivée : les ombres s'installent et forment une nouvelle pièce. Je retrouve ma chambre à la fois glauque et incroyablement lumineuse.

Esseulée dans cet étrange endroit, je me pers à la fenêtre, le soleil me nargue, son éclat m'aveugle et ne pouvant lutter contre, je me laisse submerger par cette clarté. Il me le rappelle, cette infatigable lueur qui se joue du malheur et continu de briller. Mais presque effrayée par cette somptueuse vision, je m'en retire aussitôt. Et en me retournant, c'est son regard que je croise. Mon cœur se met à battre, et je manque de tomber. Illusion ? Fantasme ?

\- Bonjour !

J'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et colle deux baisers sur chacune de mes joues. Mes jambes flagellent. Je m'accroche en derniers recours à l'encadrement de la fenêtre et glisse. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, il me redresse.

\- Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauvez, princesse.

\- Bon prince, je suis pas de ces jouvencelles qui hurlent à la mort sur la plus haute tour d'un château féerique.

Mon ton est doux, bien que je m'extirpe aussi vite que possible de son étreinte, par peur de défaillir. Je lis dans son attitude chevaleresque et désinvolte une nuance plus charnel qu'elle n'avait pu l'être à notre première rencontre. Je me réjouis que cette soudaine inclination soit réciproque, à tel point que j'en oublis de lui demander ce qu'il vient ce vient faire à mes côtés. Et avant même que mon esprit formule la moindre question, il s'empare de ma main et me tire hors de ma chambre.

Nous traversons les couloirs à une allure étrange, presque ralentie et pourtant si rapide. Je saisis chaque détail, et les laisse glisser sur ma peau. Le froid ne m'atteint pas. Je le suis aveuglément, sans crainte. Nous nous retrouvons sur le toit de l'hôpital, le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant, pourtant quelques nuages l'assombrissent par endroit. Il me mène jusqu'au centre, et se tourne vers moi.

\- Allongez-vous. Me souffle-t-il sans doute un peu trop proche de mes lèvres.

Peut-être est-ce ma faiblesse cardiaque, mais mon cœur s'emballe. Je me sens mourir de bonheur. Un douleur insipide travers ma tête, mon sang me monte à la tête. À peine ai-je le temps je m'appuyer contre lui que mes forces me quittent. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol. Sa main contre ma nuque, maintien mon visage à proximité du sien, et étrangement, mes maux me quittent. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tout va bien, lui dis-je, face à sa mine inquiète

Il s'allonge auprès de moi. Sa joue est contre la mienne et nous formons une ligne continue, nos mains sont enlacées à nos cotés. En y repensant, je ne comprends pas comment un tel lien a pu se créer en si peu de temps. Ce n'était que la première fois que je le voyais, mais peut-être pas la première fois que je le rencontrais. Le sentiment d'être éloignée de lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus me semble inimaginable, je ne pourrais y survivre. Ma vie ne dépend plus des douleurs qui me rongent, et contre lesquels je lutte depuis des années, mais de lui. Étrange inconnu qui me rends le goût de vivre et de survivre. Pour lui je suis prête à me battre jusqu'à ce que la mort, en vieille amie, m'accueille en ses draps.

Il ne connaît pas même mon prénom, il m'aime pourtant.

\- Je m'appelle Hinata.

Ses prunelles changent étrangement de couleur, je leur vois un désir nouveau.

\- Comment résister ? Lâche-t-il en s'écartant de moi

Ne me doutant de quoi, diable, il parlait, je lui lance un regard interrogatif :

\- Résister à quoi ?

En prononçant ces mots, je me rapproche de lui. De mes mains, je longe la courbe de ses bras.

\- Résister à cette merveilleuse naïveté qui émane de vous. De la tendresse dans vos gestes, dans vos paroles. Je ne puis me battre plus longtemps contre ce caprice du destin qui vous mis sur ma route. Je ne peux résister à déflorer vos lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

Il est agile avec les mots, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à cette insinuation aussi sensuelle qu'immorale. Il rapproche son visage du mien, je me détourne, et il fini sa course dans ma chevelure.

\- Il serait insensé de ne pas résister. Le temps qu'il nous reste est compté, le gâchis serait de le gaspiller en ridicules espoirs.

Il semble déçu, mais me comprend néanmoins. Naruto s'éloigne de moi, respectant ma décision.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à scruter des personne que je ne connais pas. Ni à les suivre innocemment dans une quête étrange sur le sens de la vie et de la mort. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'est comme si mon inconscient savait quelque chose que mon corps, et mon âme ne connaissaient pas encore : que notre rencontre est loin d'être le fruit du hasard. Et je me sens tellement heureuse, et chanceuse ! dis-je soudainement, Chanceuse, de vous avoir trouver si vite en ces 18 ans de vie. Je sais que cette dernière sera courte, je l'accepte désormais. Et inexplicablement, c'est parce que vous êtes à mes cotés. Je n'ai plus peur, car votre existence...

Les mots s'arrêtent. Ils ne sont nécessaire à la description de l'étrange sentiment qui brûle en moi en cet instant. Un seul geste le peut. Car il est des émotions qu'aucune parole ne peut exprimer justement. J'aurais voulu courir vers lui, et déposer sur ses lèvres le baiser qu'il attendait tant. Mais rien y fait. L'aimer signifie le quitter.

C'en fut tout pour ce jour : la lumière revient, et je me laisse emporter ailleurs. Tout s'assombrit brusquement. La nuit nous gagne. Les étoiles illuminent un ciel de petites parcelles de lueur, et disséminent des nuances plus claires dans ce noir intense. Nous sommes à nouveau étendus, mais dans de l'herbe cette fois-ci. Quelques mètres nous séparent, une distance semble s'être installée entre nos deux cœurs. Mais le lien qui lie nos âmes reste entier.

Ces derniers temps, mes maux s'étaient amplifiés. Et à mesure que je m'éloignais de Naruto, ils augmentaient, irrévocablement. « S'éloigner » est un bien grand mot. Car ce manque de proximité était plutôt une absence de contact physique. Nous étions toujours ensemble : le matin il venait assister à mes soins. Jamais la perfusion qui s'enfonçait profondément dans mon bras ne l'avait effrayé. Puis nous retournions dans ma chambre, pour y discuter de tout ce qui faisait de la vie l'espoir pour lequel chacun était près à mourir. Ce qui en soit constituait un paradoxe certain, mais Naruto aime parler de ces choses dont on ne parle pas. Parce qu'il refuse de se taire, et dit les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Une étoile filante parcours le ciel à une vitesse folle, je la suis du regard.

\- Si vous aviez un souhait, un seul, lui dis-je, quel serait-il ?

J'avais posé cette question aussi innocemment que possible. Évidemment, j'avais songé à ma propre réponse, s'il me retournait la demande. Probablement que ça aurait été quelque chose comme guérir. Mais au fond de moi, je sentais que ce n'était pas une réalité évidente. Car la vérité se trouvait ailleurs.

\- Être votre premier amour. affirma Naruto d'une facilité déconcertante

Je me redresse péniblement et le dévisage, cherchant une once d'ironie dans son regard brouillé par l'obscurité. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

\- Vous seriez aussi le dernier. Alors. Rétorquais-je d'un ton sec

Il se relève à son tour, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Soit. La perspective de finir mes jours à vos côtés me ravi. Mais la vie est faîte d'imprévus, et peut-être que vous rencontrerez quelqu'un qui vous aimera plus que je ne le peux.

Il avait compris mon sous-entendu, mais l'avait royalement ignoré. Une fois de plus.

\- Laissez-moi vous aimer ! acheva-t-il en approchant son visage du mien

Je ne recule pas, et lui tant doucement mes lèvres, qu'il saisit dans l'instant. Nos doigts s'entremêlent, le baiser s'intensifie. Nous nous laissons à nouveau glisser dans l'herbe, et j'oublie la réalité. Il n'emmène au-delà de tout. Je sens ses mains se perdre sur mes membres amaigris par la maladie. Il se hisse au dessus de moi, sous son poids je me sens offerte à des sensations nouvelles, inespérées. Le désir m'inonde, la peur aussi. Pas celle d'être découverts, je ne peux me résoudre à lui promettre quelque chose que je ne peux lui donner : un amour sûr et infaillible, qu'aucun mal ne peut détruire.

Les secondes d'éternité prennent fin aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé. Je m'écarte violemment de lui.

\- Ne venez pas demain. Ni les autres jours. Je ne peux pas vous aimer, et vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer.

Je me rapproche du ciel et retombe dans ses profondeurs. Je semble traverser les étoiles, et retomber dans des galaxies mystérieuses. Mon réveil n'est pas des plus agréables : le froid sillonne mon corps dont les membres sont traversés de divers aiguilles, je sens une odeur pestilentielle qui émane du contenu des tuyaux auxquelles elles sont reliée. Je me persuade que les heures et les jours passent vite. Il ne vient pas, je l'attends néanmoins.

En son absence l'inquiétude monte. Les crises de larmes recommencent. Les médecins m'obligent à dormir pour moins penser. Mes parents, impuissants à ma défaillance, me rendent de moins en moins visite. Voir son enfant mourir n'est pas des devoirs les plus aisés. Leur en vouloir me parait encensé. Les tremblements me reprennent, les calmants n'y font rien. Recroquevillée au pied de mon lit, je pleurs toute ce qui peut être pleurer, la peur, la douleur, la solitude, l'inanité de mon existence. La vraie vie ne peut contraindre pareil souffrance. L'humanité toute entière disparaît derrière mes larmes, je m'aveugle...

… Retombe finalement dans la réalité. Il n'y a plus de médecin, je me sens partir. Morte ou vive ? Je ne sais plus. Mes paupières tremblent. C'est son visage, face à moi, que je ne peux quitter.

Et soudain, comme dans un rêve inespéré, il me sourit. Songe ou vision divine ? Peu m'importe. Je sens la chaleur de sa paume contre mon visage, le murmure de son souffle dans le creux de mes joues. Je crois en sa présence qui m'apaise comme jadis. Il prend ma main, et fixe mon regard avec intensité. Lutter contre l'irrépressible envie de me laisser éblouir est veine. Nous sommes là, je le contemple et il me protège.

Il est là. Je suis là. Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je vis.


End file.
